Friendship
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: This is the sequel to What Does Kismet Mean. If you haven't read the first one you might want to before you read this one. It is more of a friendship but it also contains romance. Niley and someone with Lilly!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the sequel to What Does Kismet Mean? I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. It focuses more on Lilly and Miley's friendship in this story but towards the middle and the end there will be some romance.

"Nick we have got to do something! I really want Lilly back, not clone of Amber and Ashley!" I was ranting over the phone to my new boyfriend Nick Jonas. We have been dating for a month and 3 weeks. He found out my secret but that is cool. Lilly is my biggest problem right now. Ever since Nick moved here she has been hanging out with the people that I thought she despised… Amber and Ashley! I love Lilly to death and she is my best friend and now she has changed completely. She has been wearing more make-up than usual; she has been wearing more high-heels, and skirts and dresses. She even threw away all of her skate-boarding and surfing stuff! But most of all she is doing the ooo-ssss thing that we hate!

"Miley we will fix this all I promise. Hey can you come over later and help me with one of the songs we are doing in music?"

"Sure Nicky, I'll be over after dinner. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, now go relax."

"Okay see you in a bit." We hung up and I did what he said. I laid back on my bed put my ear-buds in and listened to some of the songs that Nick and his brothers have recorded in their home recording studio. I closed my eyes and let all of my stress melt away. I should really get them on my label, they are really talented. This song, "Hello Beautiful" is gorgeous. Hmmm I could really get them places. They could be the Jonas Trio or something like that.

After dinner I got my music and went over to Nick's house. "Hello gorgeous." Nick greeted me and gave me a kiss.

"It's Hello Beautiful." I corrected and walked inside.

"That's a good one Miles." Nick laughed and we sat down on the couch.

"Where is your music?" I asked looking around for his music that he wanted to look over.

"Oh it is upstairs."

"Aren't you going to go get it?"

"No, I just wanted to see you. " He said and gave me another kiss.

"You know you don't have to make up excuses to see me Nicky."

"I know but you see I think it is more fun."

"You are crazy. But I love you. So seriously I think I have a plan to get Lilly away from the dark side."

"You know I think I should help. I mean I kind of made her go to 'the dark side'. If I wouldn't have moved here she still would be yours and Oliver's friend."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas it is not you fault!" I yelled. "I can't even fathom how you would think it is your fault. Lilly probably would've made that decision on her own to hang out with them."

"Okay, you don't have to use my full name. Tell me your plan."

"Well tomorrow at school we—"

I was standing by my locker which is next to Lilly's. I was waiting for her to come by. She normally waits until I leave but she can't wait if I never leave. I mean she can't be late to class. She walked up and started putting in her combination.

"Hey Lilly." I said very chipper and friendly.

"Oh hello." She said all snotty, she was never snotty.

"So Oliver and I are going to Rico's after school, you wanna come?"

"I am sorry I don't eat that garbage that they sell at Rico's and I am not sure that I should be seen with you or Oliver." She said not looking at me because her lock wouldn't budge.

"Hmmm seems that you need the locker doctor." I said referring to Oliver who can open anything locked.

"I am sure that I can get it myself!" She exclaimed pulling harder. She lost her balance in her heels and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Lilly!" I exclaimed and bent down to make sure she was okay. "Are you hurt at all?"

"My… ankle!" She shrieked in pain.

"Okay, here let me help you to the nurse's office." I started to help her up but Amber and Ashley came bouncing through.

"If you touch her then you are going even lower on the cool list." Amber said.

"Oh wait you can't! You are at the very bottom." They said together and did the oooo-ssss thing.

"Hey leave her alone!" I heard someone say. I looked up and Joe came up with Nick.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah but Lilly." I said as he took me in his arms.

"Don't worry I've got her." Joe said and picked her up. "Now you two go paint each other's nails or something and stay away from Miley."

"Fine! Lilly come see us when you get done at the nurse's office." Amber said and they walked away.

We all sat in the office with Lilly. The nurse went to get some ice. "I can't believe you did this!" Lilly snapped at us.

"What are you talking about Lilly? We helped you! Especially Joe you should be thanking us!" I snapped right back.

"Yeah but now I probably going to be kicked out of Amber and Ashley's group!"

"So what? They are a bunch of snobs anyway." Joe said.

"Yeah I thought that you hated them just as much as me." I said looking my once best friend in the eyes. They weren't the same as they once were. They were darker not as vibrant, more dull and evil.

"They are way better than hanging out with you and doughnut boy. Oh and the fruity brothers over here." Lilly said looking away from me.

"You know what Lilly find someone else to carry your books for you. We are out." I said and we all stood and left Lilly in there in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the newest chapter! There is a cliffhanger… sorry had to do it! I hope that you enjoy it. I only got one comment on the last chapter and it kind of didn't inspire me much for this chapter so please try to give me more comments. Thank you for reading and all of you who read all of my stories, thank you for being so loyal. 

"Why is she being like this?" I asked my dad as he was making ice cream sundaes.

"Well bud there is 2 things that you can do. 1. you can just let her be friends with those mean girls and forget about her or 2. try to re-make friends with her again."

"We shouldn't have to re-make friends. It should just be like every fight that we have where one of us, normally me, messes up and then we apologize and make-up."

"Well then I guess you're just going to forget about her."

"I didn't say that either! I am sure I can think of something."

LPOV

"No Mom my ankle is okay! I don't need anymore ice!" I snapped at my mother who was trying to put more ice on my numb ankle.

"You know Lilly I don't like your attitude lately. What has gotten into you?"

"Mom I've always been like this, maybe you were just too busy with all of the boys that you have coming through here to notice."

"You do not talk to me like that! What about Miley? Are you two still friends?"

"No Mother why would I even want to be friends with her? I am better than she is and she is probably too busy with her new boyfriend and his fruity brothers."  
"Ah, I see. Well maybe you can get a boyfriend of your own."

"Well seeing that I am Lilly Truscott I probably can."

"Ok then. Get some rest sweetie." My mom said and then left the room.

I laid there on my bed thinking about all the events of this week. I fell in my new Jimmy-Choo heels and sprained my ankle. I made fun of a few nerds with Amber and Ashley. We had lobster for lunch everyday. Oh and I was totally mean to my ex-best friend and her boyfriend along with his brother who I am sure likes dudes.

Then a wave of questions ran through my mind. Do I like the person that I am becoming? Do I miss skate-boarding and surfing and being goofy with Miley and Oliver? Why have I turned this way? What really happened? Do I miss Miley? Well the answer to that one is pretty obvious.

I took out my cell phone and dialed someone' number. "Hey can we talk?"

MPOV

I was lying face down on my pillow crying. This week was the worst week of my life. Why has Lilly changed? Is it really because she doesn't like Nick?

I called Nick, "Hey we need to talk; can you come over?"

"Of course Miley. Have you been crying?"

"Yes. When can you get here?"

"I am leaving right now. I love you."

I hung up and went downstairs to wait for him. I dread what I am about to do, but I have to, for me and Lilly. I just hope he understands.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I am not deleting it but really you gotta start commenting or I'll feel really bad!! Here you go, enjoy! Thanks to all of you who didn't want it to go.

NPOV

"I'm sorry Nick but Lilly is my best friend. We can't be together if she doesn't like you. I do love you though." The sentences ran through my mind as I lay on my bed re-playing Miley breaking up with me. Then the whole conversation just started playing in my mind like a CD.

"Miley is it really my fault that you two aren't friends anymore?" I asked early this afternoon.

"I don't know for sure but she started acting the way she is acting when you moved here."

"Well then I am sorry. I hope you two become friends again; you won't have to worry about me breaking you two apart again. I will always love you Miley Stewart." I got off of her couch, gave her one last hug, and walked out with the tears rolling down my face.

I got broke out of the past when Joe came through the doorway to my bedroom. "Hey man, how are you doing?"

"Never been worse dude."

"Here man, why don't you write a song." He handed me a notepad and a pencil.

"No all I want to do is lay here in self pity and sleep. Can you go away?" I said and rolled over on my side and got under the blankets.

"Sure man, night." I heard the door close as he left.

LPOV

"Do you really want to do this Adrienne?" Amber and Ashley call me that because it starts with an "a" like their names.

"It's Lilly and yeah I want to. Being friends with you two is kinda dull. Hanging out with Miley and Oliver is way more entertaining."  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Amber said obviously appalled. "Well whatever, just know that you are going down on the list again."

"Forget about you and your stupid list! Now get away from mine, Miley, and Oliver's table!" They got off of their chairs at Rico's and left. It was about eight' o'clock at night so I sat there and looked at the stars.

"Hey you're Lilly right?" I heard someone ask, it was Joe, Nick's brother.

"Yeah, you're Joe." I didn't have to ask I knew who he was. I was mean to him yesterday.

"You need some company?"

"Sure." He sat down and there was a very awkward silence so I decided to break it. "So how are Nick and Miley?"

"She broke up with him."

"Why?" I was shocked.

"So she could be friends with you." He answered coldly.

"Well that was stupid."

"Whatever you know that you are so happy that you can have all of Miley's attention."

"No I am not! They are in love, well high school love. They are supposed to be together!" I shook my head in confusion.

"Yeah well Miley wants to be your friend so she is giving up something that she loves. She is so selfless and will do anything for you. You are letting her do it so that you two can be besties again. You are selfish!"

"Yeah well not that it's any of your business but I gave up being friends with the most popular girls in the freshman class for her! I am not selfish!"

"OOO! That was so noble of you. Who cares? Amber and Ashley are also the most shallow, snobby, girls out of all of the grades! Freshman through the seniors! But I guess that was nice of you. But you gave them up. Smartest thing you've ever done."

I laughed, "Yeah I can't believe that I wanted to eve be their friend and be like them. I threw out my skateboard to be their friend. I miss it."

"Well that was really stupid." We both laughed and then sat there for an hour-and-a-half and talked.

"I gotta get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Joe said and we both got out of our seats.

"Bye." I waved and we both went our separate ways. Maybe those Jonas boys aren't so bad after all. I've gotta get Nick and Miley back together.

MPOV

It is the day after I broke up with the love of my life. I regret it so much! I am now wondering if it was even worth it. I meant Lilly might not even want to be friends anyway. As I was unlocking my locker Lilly walked up wearing jeans and a casual shirt. She ditched the high-heels for sneakers. That is a good sign at least.

We both turned to face each other and we both spoke at the same time. "I am sorry!" We said and hugged.

"Don't worry Lilly, I broke up with Nick. I know that you don't like him and you are my best friend. I've known you longer."

"And I gave up Amber and Ashley too! Best friends?"

"Forever!" I said and we hugged again. I looked over and Nick was standing with Joe and he looked heart broken. Why can't my best friend like the love of my life? Why couldn't life be easier? Then another question hit me. I gasped.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lilly asked.

Will Nick tell my secret?

"Miley! Hello!" Lilly said waving her hand in front of my face. "Miley?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this chapter really isn't my best one. I hope that you enjoy it though.

MPOV

Lilly and I are friends again but I gave up Nick for it. I just realized that Nick could blow my secret yesterday but he is too nice to do that. I have been sad ever since I broke up with him and I regret it so much.

"Miley smile!" Oliver said as we sat at our lunch table.

"I can't. My face is frozen like this." I haven't even eaten any of my lunch. I just stared at it. I looked up away from it and Lilly was walking toward the table. Following behind her was… Nick and Joe! "Um, Oliver is Lilly smoking crack or something?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because she is coming toward us with Nick and Joe."

"Awesome they can eat with us." My stomach started turning and I felt like I was going to puke. Lilly and Joe sat down beside Oliver leaving Nick to sit by me.

"Well I guess it wasn't me who broke your friendship apart." Nick whispered as he sat down next to me. "Don't you feel stupid?"

"Miley are you not going to eat?" Lilly asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm not hungry." I can't believe that Nick just called me stupid. I was pushing back tears. "I've gotta go." I said and shot out of my seat and ran into the closest room I could find crying.

LPOV

"She looked like she was going to puke." Oliver said and then shoved food into his mouth.

"Nick do you smell bad or something?" Joe asked and I hit him. "Ow!"

"Your brother does not smell bad."

"Well he had to have done something."

"I'm going to go find her and talk to her." Nick said and got up from his seat.

"If she did go puke then he can't go into the women's restroom." Joe said stating the obvious.

"No duh Joe!" I said hitting him again.

"Hey Lilly do you wanna go out with me Friday night?" Joe randomly asked.

"Uh, sure Joe." I blushed.

"That was random." Oliver said with a mouthful of food.

"What can I say? I am a spontaneous dude."

NPOV

I checked 3 women's restrooms and she wasn't in any of them. I can't believe that I went into women's restrooms just to find the girl who broke my heart.

I came up on one restroom and the door was locked so I assumed Miley had to be in there. I knocked.

"Um, you seriously don't want to come in here!" Someone said but it wasn't Miley. I just kept walking. I heard someone singing in the music room and it sounded like Hannah Montana so it had to be Miley. It wasn't a Hannah Montana song so it must be a song that she wrote herself. It was beautiful.

"All you have to do is call my name no matter how close or far away ask me once and I'll come I'll come running and when I can't be with you dream me near keep me in your heart and I'll appear all you gotta do is turn around close your eyes look inside I'm right here—" She continued to sing and people started walking out of the lunchroom.

"Oh my gosh Hannah Montana is in the music room!" Someone screamed.

My heart started racing and my blood was pumping. They can't walk in and Miley be in there! They'll find out her secret! What am I gonna do?

MPOV

I was in the music room singing and I just got through with the first verse and first chorus of my new song and I heard someone scream that Hannah Montana was in the music room. I frantically started trying to find a place to hide but the door came crashing open.

"No!!!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter! Enjoy!_

MPOV

"No!" I screamed when the door came crashing open. They can't find out my secret! They just can't!

"Miley hide!" It was Nick and I was actually relieved that it was just him.

"There is no time to hide! They'll be here any minute." I was beginning to grow hysterical.

I saw Nick look over his shoulder, "Yes there is time. Now Miley please just hide! I don't wanna see people finding out who you really are."

I frantically looked for somewhere to hide but everything was too open.

"Miley hurry!" Nick yelled.

"Nick why don't you lock the door?"

"Oh I didn't think about that." Nick closed the door and locked it. Right when he locked it people started banging on the door shouting "Hannah! Hannah!" He then put some tape over the little square window on the wooden door so no one could look inside.

"Well I guess I am not so stupid after all." I said and sat down on the floor.

"Miley you know that I didn't mean that."

"Didn't you though? You were mad so you called me stupid."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to call you stupid if you didn't have such a stupid secret. Maybe your fans are the stupid ones Ms. Hannah Faketana."

"Wow Nick, just open the door and let the whole school know who Hannah Faketana really is!"

"Do you really think that I would do something like that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You are mad at me because I chose my best friend over you."

"Because I love you Miley! Can't you see that? I would never want to do anything to hurt you." He pulled me closer to him.

"Oh Nick I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I would even think that you would tell my secret."

"It's okay Miley. All that matters is that I have you now. All I ever want is right here in my arms." Our lips inched closer together and we kiss. I've missed Nick's tender kiss.

As we kissed the door came flying open. It was the principal. "What is going on here? Someone said that Hannah Montana is in here."

"Oh no sir. We were just listening to her CD. Nobody's Perfect I gotta work it!" Nick said releasing me from his arms and singing a Hannah song.

"Well you two get back to class and no more PDA."

"Yes sir." I said and we walked out into the hallway. "Hey Nick?"

"Yes darling?"

"I think that maybe I do want to tell my secret."

"What?"

"Well I can't stand going out of my way to hide it and being worried every second that someone is going to find out. I should just tell it."

"I know that you probably want me to say, 'if that's what you want dear' but what I am really going to say is maybe you should talk about this with your dad."

"Whatever."

"Miley please just talk to your dad, for me?"

"Okay Nicky, but only for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Okay so that was the last chapter of this story… I am thinking a sequel to this one too? What do y'all think? Review please!_


End file.
